


Chemistry Is A Plus

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is... brilliant. He is my best friend. I don't think I could give him up. I couldn't just drop him like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Is A Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This is for the prompt: Chemistry from fan_flashworks! This is weird... I am obsessed with them! I know it's short but really the conversation between the two shows it all no? Haha!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Belongs to the BBC!

She sniffled into the many pillows on her bed, her knees tucked up by her chest. Her mascara had run with the tears that slipped from her brown eyes which stained her skin with numerous black lines. _**How very attractive.**_  She had never gotten so worked up before about Danny's reaction to the Doctor but he'd stepped over the line this time.

_**“Why do you travel with him?”** _

_**“He is... brilliant. He is my best friend. I don't think I could give him up. I couldn't just... drop him like that.”** _

That hadn't been the best thing she could have said, but she'd lied far to much to Danny in the past that he'd see right through one if she uttered it loud enough. He had asked her to be honest with him and when she was honest with him in all of her answers they were wrong because he didn't want hear it. She snuggled deeper into the pillows letting the tears roll freely down her face.

She could normally push passed something as trivial as this but the Doctor _was_ her best friend. Friends stick up for one an other no matter the person because that is how friendship works. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She let her body relax into the duvet and the rather soft mattress, letting the breath out in a quite sigh.

She had never really had a friend like the Doctor, she had loved him in a sense and well in a sense she still did... greatly at that, but she had to be rational here. Who was she kidding, she was being rational. She moaned loudly into the pillow currently hiding her mascara stained face, kicking her feet slightly.

_“I hate my life...”_

_“Well that's a real shame...”_

She stopped for a moment, and sat slowly taking the pillow with her at the sound of the voice that came from the left corner of her bedroom by the door... _**You've got to be kidding me! Again! Seriously?!**_ She lowered her pillow just under her eyes, covering the monstrous lines and glared half-heartedly at the Time Lord who stood leaning against the TARDIS doors, looking at his hands.

_“Why can't you just land outside for once and knock on the door? I could have been naked for all you know.”_

His head snapped up. She snorted into the pillow that hid her face. **_That face is priceless! I will have to do that more often._**

_“Well clearly you aren't naked, or you probably wouldn't be covering your...”_ he trailed off, clearing his throat and shifting his feet awkwardly. She grinned as he finished his sentence. _“face with that pillow I am sure.”_

_“Good deduction Doctor, Sherlock Holmes would be very proud of you.”_

He scoffed at that and she found herself unable to stop the smile gracing her lips that was hidden from his view.

Chemistry was always a plus!

~fin~


End file.
